An Angel's Medication for Unrequited Love
by Radical Tsunami
Summary: Being a newcomer at the Smash Tournament, Pit somehow ends up in a brawl with Link. Later, Link finds out how much fun it can be to hang out with an angel. Rated M for later chapters and language. Yaoi, don't read if you don't like it. Set in the universe of SSBB, but has refrences from Kid Icarus: Uprising and other Zelda games such as Skyward Sword.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic... Yeah... I hope I get someone to read this. I appreciate all types of feedback. It's Link x Pit with Pit realizing his feelings first, and Link kind of being clueless. Hence the title. I haven't encountered many Link x Pit fanfics, but I still have yet to look on this site =w= Kay, I'll stop talking.**

* * *

"Hey, Marth, look over there," Ike said to his blue-haired companion.

Roy turned to see Ike and Marth standing a few meters away gazing into one of the arenas. Upon closer thought, Roy realized it had been occupied all day. What in the world was going on in there?

"That's fight's been going on for the entire day…" Marth trailed off gazing at the two boys battling it out in the arena. Roy joined him and noticed that the smaller boy was a newcomer. Well, this would be interesting, fresh meat about to be slaughtered by the previous tournament's champion.

* * *

He was tough. Link could tell just by his moves right now, that the young, brown-haired angel was holding his own against him.

But Link was holding back.

Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light Palutena, was no Smasher to disregard. He was strong, swift, dexterous, and skilled in long-ranged combat. Unfortunately, his weapon, a bow crafted by his beloved Goddess, did not allow for close-range combat, while Link was equipped with many possible weapons that can allow for any type of fights.

Whipping out his clawshot, Link grabbed onto the angel's tunic and retracted the device, instantly bringing Pit to a position where he could not draw his bow. Smirking, the Hylian slid his hand into one of his many pouches and prepared to withdraw his hammer and bring it down on the angel's foot when he saw the glint of the sun reflecting off of something metallic. He snapped his head back and swore he saw some blonde tendrils fly off of his head. Staggering backward, he saw that Pit was now armed with two blades. Wait. No, that was his _bow_ that had split into two blades.

This angel was no ordinary boy. Link knew he had underestimated Pit.

* * *

Pit sized up his opponent. He was well over 4 inches taller than he was and had at least 10 pounds in muscle on him. But then again, he _was_ wearing painfully tight looking tights that must have made maneuvering very difficult. Pit shook his head, trying to clear his head for the upcoming attack he now had an opening for. Dashing forward, he slashed his blades in various directions, Link managing to dodge them all or deflect the attacks using his shield, momentarily paralyzing Pit by using the force of his own attacks against him. Groaning, Pit willed Palutena to grant him the power of flight for just a few seconds. He needed to get above Link and hit him from up top and get that annoying blue shield out of his hand!

_Laaaadyyy Paluteeenaaaaa….. _Pit hoped his goddess would hear him. Luckily, she seemed to be watching over for he caught a glimpse of a flash of light on his wings. In a sparkle of colors, Pit was flying. Link's expression when he saw Pit take off, however, was the best part. Never had he expected to see a more stunned or baffled expression on _anyone_!

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Pit shot upward and then dove down, getting the blade in his right hand ready to knock the shield out of the way. His left hand and its blade were aiming for Link's arm guard, wondering if it would come off. Pit decided that knocking the shield out of Link's hand should be first priority. He thrust both hands forward when he was about a foot away from Link, who had just registered the fact that Pit was _above_ him now. The blades made contact with Link's arm, making Link loosen his grip on the shield and allowed for Pit to kick it out of his hands. Judging by his expression, Link probably never had that happen nor ever saw it coming.

Pit landed a few feet in front of Link with his back to him and one hand on the ground to stabilize him. He suppressed a smirk, knowing he'd done something no one had ever done before.

* * *

"Kitty has claws," Link murmured when Pit turned around after his annoyingly smart move and graceful landing. He didn't expect those wings of his to actually give him flight, but judging by the amount of time he flew for and how he didn't bother fighting in the air for the entire time, Link deduced that he could not fly for very long. No wonder they called him the Kid Icarus.

Icarus had been a famous man from Greece who had been locked away in a prison with his father, who had been an inventor. Because he was locked up for something he didn't do (it was his father's fault they were locked up) Icarus wanted to flee from the prison. The man who imprisoned Icarus and his father controlled all land and sea routes, but not the sky. Icarus's father constructed a pair of wings from wax, feathers, and string. He warned Icarus to not fly too close to the sun for his wings would melt. Icarus did not listen and his wings melted and he drowned in the sea after falling down.

This angel was not going to drown in any sea, however, Link could tell. This one would swim to the nearest shoreline and survive on finding small berries and then swim until he found his goddess again.

"AAAAND… THAT'S TIME!" A loud voice boomed over the loud speakers. Both boys groaned as they both had their bows drawn and were aiming at the other's face. The bows were lowered and the two pairs of blue eyes glared at each other. By some silent agreement both know this wasn't over.

* * *

"Link…" Zelda glared at the young green-clad individual in front of her. Link looked away, concealing a blush, knowing that the princess was going to yell at him and might even beat him senseless (she was surprisingly strong for a princess). "You know the rules. The battles should only last up to thirty minutes. You, however, felt it necessary to completely disregard the rules that are set up by the Master Hand and chose to drag the fight on for the entire day."

Link wanted to escape the lecture he was receiving from Zelda. She was going on and on and on. Acting just like the most annoying of all princesses. Just as he was about to doze off, Zelda grabbed his ear and dragged him upward.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" Link tried to get Zelda to let go but he _was_ in the presence of her Highness. That meant no kicking. Or punching. Or anything that may seem like a threat to her.

"Do you ever bother to pay heed to anything I tell you?" Zelda asked, tightening her grip on the poor, abused ear.

"I WOULD IF YOU WOULD LET GO OF MY FUCKING EAR!" Link exclaimed.

"Just keep the rules in mind next time," Zelda warned either ignoring Link or having not heard the curse he muttered. She sauntered off to wherever she was about to go next, probably to Samus's room to discuss why some men just don't seem to enjoy anything but fighting.

* * *

Pit, completely exhausted, climbed the steps up to his room that evening after gorging in all of the sweets and finest meals the place could provide. When he reached his room, he fumbled around in his tunic for the key. Groaning, he realized it had most likely dropped when he was fighting Link. Scratch that, it had DEFINETLY fallen when he was fighting Link. That's when he noticed a tear on the front of his exomis. _Ugh, _Pit thought, realizing it had been torn by Link's weird chain-y thingy. It was time he had a chat with that… _elf_.

* * *

Link thunked his head against his desk back in his room. Mario had stopped by his room and gave him a key, one that Mario probably assumed belonged to Link. It was actually to room 13, which, upon some research, he discovered belonged to Pit. It must have fallen during the battle. Deciding that it was best he returned the key, Link got up to deliver the key to Pit personally.

* * *

Pit walked to his neighbor's room and knocked on the door nervously. He needed to see if anyone knew what room Link was in, so he decided that one of his neighbors would be the best choice. Pit didn't know much about the one who was next door, but the boy one more down was a boy named Roy who rarely ever left his room. Best to not bother him. There was one more boy, three doors down in room 16. He'd seen the boy before. He was a boy who seemed to be around three years older than him with faded blue hair, a long blue tunic (similar to a certain _someone's_), and blue trousers with long blue boots. A golden headband adorned his head. The boy seemed to be of royal descent, but Pit wasn't one to judge people simply based upon appearances.

"Uhm…" Pit gingerly raised his hand and quickly rapped on the door. He stood there, waiting. No response. Sighing, the angel turned around only to bump into a tall blue structure. No, make that a boy, who seemed to tower above him. Glancing up, he saw his neighbor standing there.

"Hello," the boy said. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, uhh… yeah. I actually had a question… Uhm…" Why was he so awkward when it came to speaking to others?

The other boy smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Marth. Don't try to be so exceedingly formal with me, Prince is just a mere title, and frankly, I don't like it."

"H-hi, I'm Pit. I live down there in room 13," Pit said, gesturing in the direction of his room.

Marth smiled and ruffled his hair. "I know. So what was your question?"

"Uh, do you know what room Link is in? He's the boy in the green garb and blonde hair," Pit said. Suddenly, he wanted to hit himself. Of course Marth knew who Link was. Pit seemed to be the only newcomer here and he felt so… _awkward_. Like he was the baby in the tournament. Come to think of it, Marth was treating him like a little kid.

"Haha, yeah, he's in room 19. Just go down this hall. He's on the left, and you'll see this triangular symbol outside of his room," Marth said, drawing a triangle with three smaller triangles inside.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Pit said, getting ready to scurry off.

"Ah, and Pit?" Marth called. Pit turned around. "You were pretty good in the arena. I'm hoping I don't end up having to fight you, especially how you held your own against the Hero of Time."

"Thanks," Pit said with a small smile. At least he wasn't underestimated or considered to be the baby of the tournament. He continued on down the hall when he bumped into someone else.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry," a voice said when Pit suddenly fell backward on his butt. He heard a thump in front of him at the same time, so whoever he had bumped into also fell. Why was he bumping into so many people today?

"No, it's my fault," Pit said, glancing up to see Link rubbing his own rear end.

"Ah, it's you Pit!" Link said, his face brightening slightly. "I was looking for you. Mario found your key in the arena when he was cleaning up. He thought it was mine…"

"Oh, thanks, uh…" Pit trailed off not really knowing what to say as he took the key from Link.

"Argh, did I do that?" Link asked pointing to the tear on Pit's tunic. Blushing, Pit nodded. Groaning, Link beckoned for Pit to get up and follow him. Confused, Pit got up and followed him into room 19.

"Sit here just for one moment," Link said pointing to his bed. I'll be right back.

Pit stared at Link as he scurried out of the room, completely befuddled by the Hylian's actions. Sighing, Pit glanced around the room. It was a complete mess, clothes strewn around (most of them, Pit noted, were in some shade of green), books scattered on the desk, a bird sculpture carved out of wood and another figure in progress that looked like a cat, and his shield which was resting against the nightstand. Pit quickly looked away, blushing at the thought of the battle that had ended mere hours ago. How did Link suddenly go from a very aggressive fighter to a very nice and kind individual?

* * *

Link dashed out of his room after getting Pit to sit on his bed. His room was a mess, but he didn't have another choice. Link needed Zelda to fix up Pit's tunic or he would never forgive himself.

He knocked on Zelda's door; her room was right next to his and had the same triforce outside to let people know who was in what room. She opened the door, looking ready to punch Link in the face for disturbing her right when she was about to crawl into bed. "What do you want?" she snapped. Link had forgotten he wasn't supposed to disturb her when she was about to get some "beauty sleep".

"I need you to help me fix something. Don't worry, you'll be proud of me," Link said, dragging the princess out of her room. "Oh, crap, go and get your sewing stuff," Link said, turning Zelda around and pushing her into her room again.

Zelda quickly flipped around and slapped Link. "Make up your goddamned mind!" She roared. Link winced, quickly apologizing and explaining the situation to her. Groaning, she turned around and got some white thread and a needle. "Let's go," she murmured.

* * *

Pit perked up when Link and Zelda entered. Zelda was holding something.

"Let's see here…" she muttered, crouching down in front of Pit, who noticed she was holding a needle and thread. She threaded a needle and was about to put a knot at the end of it to start sewing when Pit froze and moved away from the princess's touch. "Hm?"

"P-princess, you really shouldn't… I can fix it myself, I didn't know that was why…"

"You know what, Pitty Pat?" Pit winced at the nickname she gave her, as it was what Hades, the lord of the underworld, had called him. "You're right. I really shouldn't. Link…" Zelda grabbed the other boy by the shoulder and shoved him down into a crouch in front of Pit. "Here, you fix it," Zelda glared at Link when he was about to protest. "G'night," she muttered as she sauntered out of the room. There was a loud slam next door and a thump as the princess threw herself into bed.

"Well, I guess I should stitch this up," Link muttered. Pit quickly shook his head and tried to forget about the arrogant attitude of Princess Zelda as he tore his eyes from the door. "Oh, and don't worry about Zelda, she's always cranky whenever I disturb her, especially when it comes to disturbing her sleep," Link said, probably seeing Pit's shocked expression. "She's really quite nice." Link poked the needle into the white cloth from the back. "I hope I'm doing this right…"

"Yeah, you're fine," Pit said. Suddenly he was aware of how close Link was. He watched Link's fingers carefully moving the needle through the cloth and joining the two torn shreds together. Pit could see the outline of Link's shoulders through his thin green shirt which was only halfway buttoned up. He shook his head again, trying to figure out why he was thinking such things.

"Ow," Link muttered. Glancing down, he saw Link had pricked himself.

"Ah, sorry, I shouldn't have moved," Pit said sheepishly.

"No, you're fine, I'm just being a klutz," Link muttered. He lifted his finger to his mouth and ran his pink tongue over the cut, lapping up the single drop of blood. When that didn't stop the blood, he covered his entire finger with his lips and sucked on it. Pit realized he had been staring at Link the whole time and that his heart was pounding. Oh, and his sensitive regions were feeling very cramped. But he couldn't look away as Link frowned and saw the blood on the needle and carefully wiped it away with his fingers. He looked up and Pit pretended to be glancing around Link's room.

"Ah, sorry it's such a mess," Link said. He continued to stitch the cloth back together.

"Huh? Oh, right, no it's fine, it actually looks comfy."

"Really? Zelda's always yelling at me how I can turn a clean room into a dumpster within seconds. I guess I still need to get a hang of this royalty stuff. However," Link looked up at Pit with a mischievous expression, "I can certainly charm the ladies with smooth words."

Pit laughed and Link sniggered at that too. "There!" Link exclaimed leaning back on his hands to admire his handiwork. As he did so, his skin moved over his hard muscles. Pit noticed a thin sheet of sweat coating his neck and chest and blushed, realizing Link was probably nervous during the entire time he was sewing this together. "How did it turn out?" Link asked, looking at him expectantly, like a toddler who just drew a picture for his mother.

Pit tossed his head back and laughed again. Link frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

"N-nothing!" Pit exclaimed, wiping at a tear. When he saw Link's confused expression, he burst out laughing again.

"Seriously, why are you laughing?" Link asked. Pit was unable to answer and he just continued to laugh until his giggles subsided. When they did, Pit glanced down at Link, who was still looking at him with that same expression. His cheeks puffed up, the air escaped with a "Pfft!" and he burst into laughter once again. That's when Pit felt something sharp poke his leg which toned his laughs down and he looked down at Link again for the third time and stopped laughing.

* * *

Link thought Pit was out of his mind at that point. But he was a cool guy to be around. Grinning, Link said, "It's about time you get back to your room, Pit. I'll see you around." Smiling, Pit nodded. As he left the room, he heard Pit burst into laughter again and as the laughs faded as Pit walked away, he heard Kirby cry out. Pit probably stepped on him on his way back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bit later than I planned on posting this, but I got it up here! I want to thank all reviewers for their support thus far, you guys kept me going ^^ This chapter doesn't have any real yaoi you guys would be expecting from a rated-M fanfic, but it starts in the next chapter, I swear. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Super Smash Bros and the Nintendo characters along with their respective games about as much as I own David Tennant. In other words, All characters and games owned by Nintendo. Not me. **

Link was bored out of his mind.

Peach had invited him, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Zelda, Samus, Pit, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Meta Knight, Captain Olimar, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, the Pokémon Trainer, Lucario, Marth, Ike, Lucas, and Snake for a dinner party at the main hall in the Smash Mansion. There had been games, food, music, dancing, and of course, drinks.

The fact that everyone seemed to be occupied, even Zelda who was clearly having the time of her life whispering to Peach, glancing around the room (her gaze falling on Ike several times) and sniggering whenever Peach said something in return, bothered Link. He was standing alone in one corner. He chatted with Mario for a bit since the two had always gotten along, but Mario was suddenly dragged to the dance floor by Luigi. He sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, Link!" Link turned around upon hearing his name. Samus stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and was frowning. "You've been standing there the whole time. Get active and start dancing or something or you'll get even more unfit than you are now!"

Link blushed. "I am _so_ fit!" he exclaimed. Samus walked over and pinched his cheek.

"Oh, really? What's all this extra fat on this chubby face of yours?" She pulled on the skin, stretching it out.

"Ow ow ow ow OW!" Link rubbed his cheek when Samus finally let go. "I don't see how dancing would make my cheeks less chubbier, anyways," Link muttered.

Samus pretended not to hear him and grabbed his wrist. Link found himself being dragged onto the dance floor, where he refused to dance no matter how much Samus urged him on.

"Dance, goddammit or I will tell the entire population of the Smash mansion, including the Master Hand and Tabuu that the Hero of Time is afraid of moving his body to a little music," Samus said, leaning in and narrowing her eyes so that even Link was frightened of her at that moment.

"I get it, I get it," Link muttered. Suddenly Zelda popped up behind Samus.

"Hey, Samus, if Link is giving you a hard time, let me handle him," the princess said with an evil glint in her eye. Samus grinned at her.

"He's all yours." Link groaned. Great. Dancing with Zelda. This could get really ugly.

Zelda moved to place her arms around Link and began swaying to the music. He recognized the melody; it was the Ballad of the Goddess. It started out very slow and calm, and Link just stood there awkwardly until Zelda grabbed Link's hands and put them on her waist. "Just dance!" she hissed. "It gets better!"

"I know," Link whispered back. Then he decided to get sarcastic. "Oh right, I wouldn't know because you didn't play this during the Wing Ceremony when Ghriahim kidnapped you nor did Impa teach me this song back in the Sealed Grounds in Faron, noooo. Because wittle Rinku-chan is just a little boy who knows nothing about music…"

"Shut it!" Zelda snapped. "Okay, here it comes!" Suddenly the soft harp music went silent, and several more instruments joined in to create a magnificent tone. Zelda surprised Link by beaming at him. Link suddenly felt much better and remembered why he became friends with the princess in the first place: she could easily make anyone happier with a big grin and those twinkling eyes of hers.

* * *

Pit stood by the punch bowl as he watched the Samshers on the dance floor. Link was dancing with Princess Zelda laughing as he twirled her around and as she swung her hips in rhythm with the music. When the song ended, she gave Link a peck on the cheek before she left to walk over to Samus and whispered in her ear. Whatever she said made Samus laugh and gaze at Link.

Pit suddenly wanted to hit both of them.

Wait. _What?_

He felt something heavy in his chest, a pang of pain. What was it?

"Getting jealous?" Pit whipped his head around to see Princess Peach smiling at Pit. "You like Link, don't you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"What? N-n-no! Of course not! We're just friends. I was just… uh…"

"Oh! Of course!" Peach smacked her forehead. "You wanted to dance! Oh, silly me! Come, Pit! We'll dance together!"

"Huh? Ah, no, Princess. I just... uh…"

"Pit, call me Peach! And you know you want to dance! Why wouldn't you? It's so fun, so musical, so sweet!" Peach grabbed Pit's hand and began pulling him to the dance floor. All of the Smashers were dancing to the Cha Cha Slide and it looked ridiculous. Pit saw Link approaching. They made eye contact and Pit made a pouty face, begging Link to help him. The blonde raised his eyebrows and then grinned when he realized what was happening.

"Peach! Mario was looking for you! He seemed to have flowers in his hand…" Link said.

"What? Mario? Flowers for me?" Peach notably brightened at the mention of her beloved boyfriend. Link brushed by and grabbed Pit's wrist as he did so, freeing him from the Princess who was glancing around for Mario. Then she suddenly remembered Pit and looked down at her now empty hand. Link pushed Pit behind one of the tables and dove behind it after him before Peach could spot the two of them.

She was going to give Pit hell for that later.

Pit glanced sideways at Link, who was peering over the table to see if Peach was gone. He had very pretty blonde hair that brushed his forehead and long sidelocks that seemed to enunciate his fine features. His eyes were a striking blue that seemed to pierce through anything. His fingers were long and calloused, a combination of a warrior and a skilled musician.

Wait, why the _fuck_ was Pit checking Link out?

Eventually he realized that Link was calling his name.

"Huh? Oh, uh… Hello there," Pit said awkwardly. Link gazed at him and then chuckled.

"Wanna grab something to eat? Peach found Mario, and let's just say he looks very confused," Link said with a smile. He got up and held his hand out to help Pit up. They made their way over to the snack table where Marth had brought foods from Akaneia. Pit was instantly amazed by how much Link could eat. He gobbled plateful after plateful of foods from different tables. Pit was stuffed to the brim when Link's stomach growled.

"What?" Link asked when Pit remarked on his enormous appetite.

"I just don't see how a single teenager can eat so much food!" Pit said. Link's stomach rumbled. "And you're _still_ hungry!"

"Hey, my stomach doesn't care that we're trying to hang out! It just wants to be fed!"

Pit quickly found that he had found a true friend at the Smash Mansion. Link was funny, tough, smart, clever, attractive… Wait. _Attractive? _He shook his head.

* * *

Link adjusted his three-point belt and arm guards as he stepped into the fighting ring. Today's rules were decided by Tabuu, meaning they were not a simple set of rules. He had no clue who he was up against (just don't let it be Ganondorf) so he was anxious at the least. Normally the Smashers would have been notified of their opponents ahead of time, but thanks to Tabuu, that was not possible.

Suddenly his chain-mail armor felt heavier than usual, for Link saw who his opponent was: Bowser. This giant turtle was one of the strongest Smashers in the mansion. He even rivaled Ganondorf in terms of villainy, what with constantly kidnapping Princess Peach.

Slowly, he stepped into the ring. Lights flashed on and Link winced, shielding his eyes with his arm. Bowser stood there grinning wildly.

"I ain't gon' lose," he growled. "I'm gon' win and you'll be feelin' terrible about lettin' yah princess down. Link glanced up to see Zelda watching from the stands. Her eyes were fixated on the large screen, upon which Link was being projected. He turned back to Bowser knowing all too well that if he was defeated by this Koopa, it wouldn't just be defeat and a few bruises that he'd walk away with. It would be much, much more.

"3…" the announcer began the countdown. "2…"Bowser cracked his knuckles. "1…" Link put a hand on the Master Sword. "GO!"

Bowser advanced towards Link, getting ready to throw a punch at him. Link jumped around him and slashed at his leg with the sword.

Bowser grunted as he turned to glare at Link. He reared his leg back and sent it out at Link's abdomen. _Crap, I can't dodge this, he's too big_. Link felt the wind being knocked out of him as he was sent flying. Struggling, he managed to stay inside of the ring and shakily got to his feet.

Link gasped when he saw Bowser had found a hammer and had gone into his swinging frenzy. Link tried to jump over Bowser, but the Koopa King seemed to have the same idea. Leaping up, Bowser clobbered Link with the hammer for 5 seconds straight. Every hit was direct and it _HURT!_

Link knew this wasn't good. He was already at 102% damage, Bowser was at a mere 20%. Panting hard, Link tossed his bombs at Bowser, who easily jumped over them. He glanced around… There had to be _something_ to help him like the hammer helped Bowser. Then he spotted a round object with a wide crevice in it. _Could it be…? _

Link snatched up the Deku Nut and tossed it at Bowser, jumping back at the same time. He didn't need any more damage. Bowser looked confused, and then saw the nut a second too late. He was stunned causing Link to pull out his bow and send seven arrows flying into Bowser, skewering him in all the right places.

Bowser moaned out with pain when he felt the arrows pierce his tough exterior. Link grinned triumphantly as he put his bow away. Dashing forward Link jumped over Bowser as he threw a punch at him and tossed some bombs in his direction. He landed some feet away from the giant turtle and listened to the sweet sound of the Goron special crop exploding. He grinned to himself as he got up and turned to look at Bowser who was covered in scratches and his flaming orange locks were slightly singed. The explosion had done its job.

Link smiled to himself and got a bit too cocky. He hadn't noticed that Bowser had run up behind him and now had one of his fat arms wrapped around Link's neck. Sucking in a breath, the green-clad boy turned his head to see what the Koopa was about to do. He met his eyes, piercing and full of a desire to win.

Wait. A desire to win. Link had a desire to win… right? No, that wasn't it. Link did not have a desire to win. He had a desire to _beat_ Bowser. He froze, realizing how much of a predicament he was in. He was supposed to be kind, understanding, a role model for kids across the world, to only fight if necessary, not out of a desire to beat another individual. But here he was, wanting to beat someone who hadn't really done anything to him. Bowser wanted to win. Link wanted to beat Bowser.

While he was distracted, Bowser punched his back, causing Link to suck in a breath. Using his other arm, Bowser whirled Link around and grabbed the front of his tunic. Lifting him up by a handful of clothing, Bowser used his now free hand to repeatedly punch Link in the abdomen. The blonde winced with every blow, attempting to catch his breath only to have it knocked out with another punch from the Koopa.

Bowser seemed to get bored for he threw Link against the floor of the ring. He could hear the crowd gasp as Link lay on the ground.

Groaning, the Hero of Time struggled to come back to his senses. He glanced up. His eyes fell on a spherical object hovering about two feet above him. _A Smash Ball!_ Bowser saw it too, but Link was far more close to the ball than Bowser was. He leapt into the air and swung his sword at it, kicking his legs out and destroying it with a few hits. Link glanced down and confirmed, to his delight, that he was covered in a rainbow aurora. Bowser noticed this and growled, crouching down to advance towards Link and steal the Smash Ball from him. Link narrowed his eyes and spread his legs out more to give him better stability. He bent his knees and unleashed his Final Smash, the Triforce Slash. It fully trapped Bowser and allowed Link to get a few kicks in before the slash ended. Bowser's eyes widened when he began to fly back, instantly KO'd. Link stood there, breathing heavily for a second before collapsing to the ground. He sat on his legs and took deep breaths as he attempted to regain himself.

The crowd burst out cheering and rushing into the ring, patting him on the back and chanting his name. Link knew he had won, but it felt like a false victory.

* * *

Pit stared at the ring in astonishment. Link had beat Bowser, Mario's arch nemesis, who was twice his size (well, that's considering how short Link is for his age).

Everyone was crowding around Link, cheering him on, patting him on the back, chanting his name. Some overzealous Smashers even attempted to lift Link up and have him crowd surf but Link was obviously shaken. Pit frowned. That wasn't like Link.

That evening, once the remaining battles had ended (Zelda vs. Kirby in which Kirby had amazingly won, the Ice Climbers vs. Snake in which Snake naturally came out victorious, and Fox vs. Pikachu, which ended in a tie) Pit trudged up the steps to the residential quarters. He was tired from walking around and congratulating the winners, introducing himself to the Smashers that hadn't met him yet, and searching for Link everywhere. He hadn't had any battles that day, but felt as worn out as he did the day he brawled against Link.

Link.

Where was he?

Pit slipped into the crowd as the other Smashers went into their rooms to retire for the day. Pit walked past his room and knocked on Princess Zelda's door. Maybe she'd know where her companion had gone off to.

Zelda opened the door and Pit immediately staggered back. "What?" Zelda asked when Pit looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Have I got something on my face?" she asked looking quizzically at Pit, who was probably as red as a tomato.

"Uhh… clothes…" Pit muttered. Zelda glanced down. She was wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"Oh," she said, completely unaffected. "Hang on a second." The door closed and Pit nearly collapsed with relief. He heard a low, flirty whistle behind him and turned to see a red headband and blue hair disappear into one of the rooms.

Zelda opened the door, this time clad in a pair of gold silk pajamas. "Did you just _whistle_ at me?" she asked Pit, placing a hand on her waist.

"Huh? Ah, no… Someone was walking by and they did that," Pit murmured.

"Did he have blue hair?" she asked.

"Yeah... and a red headband," Pit replied. "I think it was Ike…"

Zelda beamed. Then she remembered herself and quickly took on her passive expression. "So what did you want, Pit?"

"I was wondering where Link was," Pit replied. "I figured you might know."

"He's in his room, been there since his brawl with Bowser. Don't know why, but he's been acting weird ever since. Got himself drunk after that and even got me drinking with him for a bit." Ah. That explained her strange behavior. "He kept on rambling on about winning versus beating the crap out of someone."

"Thanks," Pit said as he turned to knock on Link's room.

"Oh, Pit, one more thing." Pit turned to look at the Princess again. "I know Link trusts you. Talk to him and figure out why he's acting this way. There is something wrong, I can tell."

Pit nearly exploded with happiness. Link trusts him! The boy this now extremely happy angel had always looked up to trusted him to the point that his Princess even asked Pit to go and talk to him.

_Again today I will go skipping down the hall,_

_My enemies I will destroy them in the brawl,_

_Gracious Hero of Time, the wonderful man called Link,_

_At dinner time, we always share a sweet fruit drink!_

Pit sang to himself quietly as he knocked on Link's door.

"The door's open," came a low voice. Pit frowned. That was Link? He sounded so… different. Pit opened the door and peeped inside. Link was lying in his bed with loud music pounding through a set of speakers on his nightstand. Pit quickly closed the door behind him.

_So these rooms are sound proof too? Seriously, we get too much luxury_, Pit thought as he walked up to Link. He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey, it's me," Pit muttered. Link rolled over to look at Pit, who instantly noticed the empty green bottles on the ground next to the bed and Link's flushed face. "So Zelda told the truth. You _were_ drinking. A lot at that. I've never seen you even look twice at alcohol before," Pit said as he leaned against the wall next to the bed.

Link slowly sat up, exposing more of his chest. "Well, I've been havin' a bad day." Link groaned as he ran a hand through his very messy golden hair.

"Why? You won against Bowser," Pit said.

"Correction, I beat Bowser."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference," Link began as he got up off the bed, "is that I wanted to beat Bowser while Bowser wanted to win." Pit stared. He didn't know if Link realized it but he was not wearing _any_ clothes. Pit felt himself blushing wildly. That makes it twice in less than 10 minutes.

"It sounds like the exact same thing to me," Pit breathed. He felt all of the blood in his body rush to his gentiles. _What is wrong with me? _He thought to himself as he watching Link run a hand through his hair again and frown at Pit's words.

Suddenly, Link placed both hands on either side of his head and leaned in. Pit could practically _taste_ the liquor, that's how strong the smell was.

And how close Link was.

That didn't matter, pretend you never read that.

"It's not the exact same thing," Link said. His blue eyes were even more piercing than ever. "Bowser just wanted to win. I dunno why but I just wanted to pound the living hell out of him. Maybe it had somethin' to do with my bein' so close to Mario, but I just wanted to destroy 'im."

Pit stared back at Link. What was going on?

"Bowser," Link continued, "just wanted to win because he had a rep to keep up. I didn't think about winnin' I just thought about how _awesome_ it would have been to defeat Bowser, someone even Mario has difficulty beating.

"I'm supposed to be a hero, someone others look up to. I won the last tournament fair and square because I had the prize in my eyes. This time, I had the image of Bowser begging for mercy. Even that filth Ganondorf probably has better intentions than I did in that moment."

Pit stared at Link. He didn't know that those thoughts he had affected him so much. Sure, it was slightly unethical to be drawing happiness from others' pain, intentionally or not, but Pit hadn't even thought of things in the way that Link was thinking and experiencing them.

Link groaned as he thunked his head against Pit's shoulder and let his forehead rest there for a while before speaking, not moving his head. "I guess I need to stop overreactin', but, well, I'm drunk. And I'm spewing nonsense."

"It's not nonsense," Pit whispered, but Link was already asleep, snoring softly.

This kid fell asleep standing.

Pit took a deep breath and grunted as he tried to get Link back into his bed. The 19-year-old was heavier than he looked. He awkwardly dropped Link on his mattress, his hand brushing against Link's erection. Pit felt himself blushing madly and quickly yanked the blanket over Link's naked figure.

* * *

The next morning, Link had a massive headache.

_Ugh, the hangover is the worst part of drinking_, Link thought, instantly reminded of why he chose not to drink often.

He groaned as he pushed himself up on his forearms and glanced around. He was in his bedroom lying on his bed. He groaned when he realized he probably had taken off all of his clothes the night before.

Quickly he ransacked his head, trying to remember what he did the night before. He fought Bowser (didn't want to think about that again), managed to free himself from the crowd, and went straight to the gym to try to distract himself by working out. When that didn't help, he went to the bar and began ordering pints of beer, one after the other. Zelda was there, but she had been Link's drinking buddy on more than one occasion. She wouldn't be an issue. He remembered going back into his room and falling asleep.

Maybe that was it. Link couldn't recall having spoken to anyone after that. Ike on his way back from the gym, Lucario when he accidentally walked into his room, but no one else.

Link got up and dug around in his bedside drawer for some pain relievers. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gah, I've been overseas on vacation for most of the summer, and I know this is a shorter chapter than the others. I'm surprised so many people like this story... I feel like I'm being to wordy at times XD But here is a short chapter 3 ^^**

Saying that Pit was obsessed with Link was a bit of an understatement. Saying that Pit was head over heels for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, green-clad beauty was much more accurate.

He didn't know when he realized his feelings for Link. Maybe that day that he found him drunk. Pit had scurried off and told Zelda about Link's state.

"Ah," she had said. "He get's really emo and depressing when he's drunk... I suggest not bringing it up because chances are, he's gonna remember."

And it seemed like Zelda was right. Link refused to make eye contact with Pit. When he bumped into Link during dinner one night, the Hylian muttered a quick sorry when he normally would have gotten either really pissed or completely apologetic to the point where he will crouch down in front of you and slam his head down on the ground repeatedly as punishment for himself. When Pit tried to start conversations with Link, the Hero would conveniently have misplaced his shield (yeah, Pit still hated that blue shield) and would go off in search of it.

But today, Pit finally had enough.

Link is really, really, REALLY cool, funny, smart, and a complete and utter ASSHOLE!

Pit thought to himself as he mustered up enough courage to knock on Link's door. _Room 19... come to think of it, isn't that Link's age? _Pit himself was quite old yet he had retained the appearance of a thirteen year old. Funnily enough, he still acted like one.

"What is it? Zelda, if it's you, no I don't know where you put your light arro-" Link stopped talking after he opened the door.

"Ah, Pit, I, uh, have some things that need finishing. Ano... Zelda lost her light arrows! And I need to help her find them! Yeah..." Pit cocked an eyebrow at Link.

"What are those?" Pit asked, pointing to a quiver filled with a decent amount of arrows.

"Huh? Oh, they're... ice arrows..." Link looked relieved. "Whoops, gotta keep looking..."

Pit sighed and stepped into the room. Link was either deaf or pretended not to notice when Pit shut the door behind him. _I'm finally gonna do it! _Pit thought to himself excitedly. He clicked the lock in place as a precaution and took a few steps towards the back of the room. Link tossed aside some fire arrows and a raggedy looking slingshot as he ransacked his duffle bag. _He really is devoted when he wants to fake something..._

Pit saw the Hylian throw a glance back, saw the closed door and let out a sigh that seemed... relieved? Pit watched as Link threw himself down on the bed and draped one arm over his eyes while the other laid sprawled out at his side. _He thinks I left..._ Pit grinned to himself. As silently as his sandals would allow him to, Pit crept around the back of the bed. Barely stifling a giggle, he moved around Link whose eyes were now shut, and pounced on him.

"Got ya!" Pit declared triumphantly as Link let out a very indignant squeal equivalent to that of a terrified hyena.

"P-Pit! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Link didn't know how he hadn't noticed Pit was still in the room. He should have checked properly and ushered him out of the room at the first chance he got. But now Pit was sitting on top of him, a goofy grin on his face that clearly said 'I have triumphed over the Hero of Time at last!'

Why did that make him uncomfortable?

"Well, Link, I was just wondering why you have made it your life goal to completely ignore me. You don't happen to know the answer to that, do you?" Pit asked, tilting his head to the side. Link felt his heart hammering in his chest. Pit had noticed?

And if Pit had noticed, did that mean he was reminded of the drunken incident a few nights ago every time Link ignored him? Great.

"Pit, it's not like that..." Link trailed off, cutting his eyes to the side when Pit leaned in. Why did he lean in? This was awkward.

"Then what is it like?" Pit breathed, his voice suddenly quieter and more somber.

Link stared up at the angel, who was still perched atop him, one hand now leaning on the bed next to Link's head, the other resting in Pit's lap.

"Pit..."

"Link, whatever you do, don't hit me if I do this..." Pit whispered. And then suddenly Link felt a pair of soft lips descend on his. His entire body went rigid as his eyes snapped open to their full size, staring at the angel's face. Pit had his eyes closed and was pressing his mouth firmly against Link's, kissing him over and over again. _What the hell is this kid doing? _Link freaked out to the point where he couldn't even move.

Just as suddenly as it happened, it was over. Pit pulled away, wiping saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. When he looked down at Link's face, a blush spread over his cheeks. Link could only stare in shock as the angel looked away, suddenly finding something interesting in the drab white walls of his room.

They sort of sat there for a while (well, Link was actually being crushed by the weight of the little cherub sitting on him but that would be best not spoken of) until Pit finally spoke.

"Link, I never told you this, but I like you. When it started, I don't know. I guess it was confirmed when I hated the fact that you were ignoring me. I asked Peach about this and she told me to just kiss you when I found the chance. So I did. And I think I failed at it." Pit turned his head to look at Link, who just stared up in shock.

"It's alright if you don't return my feelings. I just... I'm really glad you didn't push me away, or hit me, cause that would have been terrible. Your punches hurt for two days following their occurrence!" Pit laughed without mirth.

Link didn't know how to respond to this. Pit had never really been anything other than a friend to Link (of course, that was only until that night... _HOW EMBARESSING!_) but now that Pit had kissed him, things changed.

"Pit, I c-can't... this is just... Goddesses, this is beyond awkward for me. Pit, I consider us to be friends, not..." Link sighed and looked away. He couldn't meet Pit's eyes. He knew the angel would be hurt. "Pit, I don't like you like this. It's not something that I'd do. And I know that you're gonna find someone better than me, just not me." Link continued to stare off into the distance.

"I get it." Link glanced up. Pit's face was turned away and he was staring at Link's door. Pit turned his head to give Link a quick (clearly forced) smile before getting up and making his way over to the door.

"Pit..." Link stared after the cherub. He knew that he was hurt. And it was killing him inside.

"Oh, and Link?" Pit had been halfway out the door when he stopped and leaned in. "I'm just saying this, and it doesn't mean anything, but you had a hard-on that night. Just thought you'd like to know." And with that Pit was gone.

Wait.

WHAAAT?

* * *

Pit ran down the hall, doing his best not to cry. _You're a man! Men don't cry! _Pit nearly stepped on Kirby again as he ran into his room and locked the door behind him.

After stripping every article of clothing off of him, Pit crawled under his covers and snuggled in, taking two pillows into his arms and hugging them close. He soon felt moisture on them as he sniffed. Great, he was crying. Why? Why did Pit have to be so emotionally weak? He could take rejection. It builds character right?

"ARRGH!" Pit screamed into the pillow, squeezing it, wishing that he could just curl up into a ball and die in a hole somewhere.

He was turning emo. Great.

* * *

Pit's words rang through Link's head. He _didn't_ remember that, and Zelda had not included that in her list of things she noticed about Link when he was drunk.

Link tried to comprehend what had happened. Maybe he ought to talk to Pit, see what his recollection was. If Link had really embarrassed himself like that, it would be best to just throw himself off of a cliff.

Link groaned and got to his feet, shuffling out the door of his room and locking it behind him.

He needed to talk to Zelda. Why, he didn't know. But Zelda always seemed to know how to deal with pretty much any type of person on the planet.

Well, except for people like Ike. She still hadn't mustered up enough courage to ask him out or anything. And maybe that was for the best because Zelda couldn't stay in a relationship for more than a week, if she was lucky.

So when Link found Zelda's room empty, he strolled down the opposite way, passing rooms until his gaze fell on room thirteen.

Wasn't this Pit's room?

Link found himself unwittingly drawn to the door. He felt the handle. Locked.

sniff

Wait. Was someone crying? Was Pit crying? Link pressed an ear to the door. Sure enough, Pit was sobbing to himself quietly, his voice slightly muffled, probably by a pillow or blanket.

Oh, god, what have I done?

Link asked himself. He took a step back and bumped into Mario.

"Mama Mia! Watch where you are-a going!" Mario said. Link stiffened and whirled around, pressing a finger to his own lips and miming to be quiet.

"What's-a that, Link? You are tired? You need silence? Okie dokie!" Mario gave Link a smile before sauntering off to who knows where to botch up another silent job. Pit was _bound_ to have heard that, Mario was known for being loud (well, he _was_ an Italian).

That's when Link noticed that Pit had gotten silent.

"Pit?" Link asked, rapping lightly on the door. He heard a groan from the other side.

"I'm fine, just continue about your business," Pit muttered. Link sighed. There was no cheering up this normally cheerful angel right now. But the kid was strong, Link knew he'd recover.


End file.
